El Final de una Era
by Ilia-2000
Summary: Summary: El tiempo pasa, no se detiene para nadie, sin excepciones. Hipo sabe que su tiempo en el mundo terrenal no durará mucho más, por lo que quiere contarle a una generación mas joven una historia que pocos conocían, aquella sobre la batalla que decidió el destino de los dragones, y marcó una diferencia. -Verán, "Habia dragones cuando era niño"...
1. Una ultima mision

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia que vengo a compartirles sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

¿Nunca has sentido que algo va a suceder? ¿Que despiertas un día y presientes que algo va a cambiar? Así como cuando sientes el aire húmedo y sabes que lloverá, o sueñas algo que a medida se vuelve realidad.

Hipo Horrendo Abadejo lll sabía perfectamente sobre estas "premoniciones", del tipo que se instalan en una parte de tu ser, golpeando ahí constantemente, haciéndose presente pero aun así reservándose todo con cierta avaricia hasta que llega el momento. A lo largo de su vida había tenido varias de éstas, a veces terminando en cosas buenas y otras... en cosas no muy agradables. Aquella mañana, cuando apenas comenzaba despertar, lo sintió, abrió los ojos y supo que ese día sería completamente diferente.

Sus huesos se quejaban por el movimiento mientras apartaba las mantas y se sentaba un momento en la orilla de la cama. Observó con ojos cansados el alba por la gran ventana de su habitación, la aldea comenzaba a despertar con el sonido de los gallos cantar, se fijó en su reflejo que le miraba desde el espejo al lado de la ventana; piel arrugada y con manchas del tiempo, cabello y barba casi tan blancas como la nieve, una postura jorobada, cargando con varios años encima, un aspecto normal para alguien que ha vivido 70 años.

Se puso su bota y su gruesa capa de piel para protegerse del frío invernal casi eterno de Berk, pareciendo justo ese día el más helado de la temporada, y salió de la habitación ayudándose de su bastón. Su pierna metálica rechinaba contra la madera, tenía que cambiarla, pero a su edad ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para forjar el metal por sí mismo, por lo que se veía en la necesidad de encargar el trabajo al herrero, sin obtener los mismos resultados a cuando él lo solía hacer, pero al menos era funcional.

Como todas las mañanas, después de su comida del _dagveror(*),_ que consistió en leche de yak y pan junto a un puré de habas, fue al granero para alimentar a las gallinas, luego sacó a las ovejas del corral y las llevó a pastorear por el campo. Sabía que no era necesario, ya habían granjeros que se encargaban de esas tareas, pero no le quedaba mucho que hacer, ya no era el jefe de la aldea, ya no tenía nada que aportar, era tan sólo otro hombre viejo más. Y no le agradaba esa idea, y sinceramente ¿A quién le agradaría? después de tantos años activo, después de todas esas esas aventuras, después de todo lo que había logrado, no le gustaba sentir que ya nadie lo necesitaba, que era… inservible, un estorbo, ya había tenido suficiente de eso es sus años mucho más jóvenes. Por todo esto, trataba de hacer lo más posible, ocupar su día con tantas tareas como le fuera posible, moviéndose por toda la aldea, o al menos hasta donde sus viejas y cansadas piernas se lo permitían.

Conforme avanzaba el día, ese extraño presentimiento que invadía su cabeza desde su despertar no hizo más que aumentar, hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

Fue antes del atardecer, se encontraba de camino a la herrería para hacer el pedido de su nueva prótesis, conversaba con la descendiente del clan Jorgenson, Gerda, una joven linda y tan atenta que parecía imposible que estuviese conectada sanguineamente con Patán, y más aún que fuera nieta de este.

—¿Alguna vez vio a los romanos, señor? —preguntaba la chica de 16 años con un brillo de emoción en los ojos. A Hipo le agradaba su compañía, siempre iba detrás de él con cientos de preguntas, deseando saber más sobre lo que había más allá de Berk.

—Sí, cuando era jefe, poco antes de retirarme, tuve la oportunidad de ver una de sus ciudades durante un viaje.—contestó amable.

—¿Y cómo eran?

—Bastante más limpios que en Berk.—sonrió Hipo

—¿Las ciudades o los romanos?.—frunció el ceño confundida, a Gerda no le gustaba quedarse con alguna duda, por lo que cualquier cosa, por mas minima que fuera, que no supiera sobre algo, lo preguntaba hasta obtener una respuesta que la despejara de dudas.

—Ambos.— la chica asintió, y entrecerró los ojos guardando silencio un momento, tal vez para visualizar lo que Hipo le contaba, pensó él, a veces repetía las palabras en susurros, como si intentara memorizarlo todo, luego siguió con las preguntas.

—¿Qué tipo de ropas vestían?.—inquirió animada.

—Eran muy diferentes a las nuestras, ellos… usaban… e-ellos…— no pudo continuar más, de la nada, un dolor muy intenso se alojó en su pecho, cortándole el aire e impidiendo así que llegara a sus pulmones, soltó el bastón y cayó de rodillas, llevándose una mano al pecho con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Señor? ¿Qué sucede?.— la chica Jorgenson estaba asustada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, se inclinó a su lado, tratando de ver qué le aquejaba y observando con pánico cómo el hombre se ponía cada vez más pálido.

—A-ayuda… Busca ayu..— Hipo jadeaba por busca de aire, sentía que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

El lugar estaba vacío, era hora del _nattveror (*)_ por los que todos se hallaban en sus hogares o en el Gran salón.

—Sí, yo voy a... — sin embargo no logró escuchar nada más, su visión comenzó a llenarse de puntos negros, hasta que la oscuridad lo invadió por completo para llevarlo a la incosciencia….

 _El aire nocturno golpeaba en su cara, dejando sus mejillas heladas mientras saboreaba la brisa que se colaba por sus labios entreabiertos, veía fascinado los colores de la aurora boreal frente a él mientras que el abrazo que se mantenía en su torso se suavizaba y un ligero peso se instalaba en su hombro. Una sensación cálida lo invadió, se sintió feliz y se permitió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el momento._

— _¿Hipo?_

— _¿Sí?.—inquirió, más no hubo respuesta, en cambio, escuchó cómo una voz femenina lo llamaba a lo lejos, acercándose cada vez más, hasta que se obligó a abrir lo ojos._

— ¿Astrid?— tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para decir con voz ronca, encontrándose completamente confundido, tenía la vista nublada pero logró ver que ya no se hallaba deslizándose en el cielo, si no en su habitación, tendido en la cama, y frente a él estaba la borrosa silueta de la rubia.

—¿Puedes oirme?.— cuestionó e Hipo asintió.

—¿Qué sucedió A…—Justo en ese momento todo se aclaró, y vio con detalle a la mujer que se inclinaba hacia él; rubia, sí, pero no eran sus ojos.—..Aila?.- conocía los ojos de su rubia, tan hermosos que, a pesar de la edad, ni el mar ni el cielo mismo podían superar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera ahí con él, pero recordó con pesar que ella no se encontraba en Berk, esperaba que regresara pronto, hasta entonces tendría que vérselas solo, Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Aila Igerman le sonrió cálidamente, pareciéndose mucho a su padre, a pesar de esto, a Hipo no le pasó desapercibido las arrugas que se formaron en su entrecejo cuando lo frunció, preocupada.

—Te desmayaste yendo a la herrería ¿Recuerdas?— Hipo trató de hacer memoria, pero todo estaba demasiado confuso, por lo que negó— Estabas con Gerda Jorgenson, ella dijó que segundos antes comenzaste a apretar tu pecho…—insistió, el hombre frunció el ceño, entonces una serie de imágenes fugaces pasaron por su cabeza.

—Sí, sí, en el atardecer, mi pecho dolía como si lo hubieran atravesado con metal congelado.—explicó, ella asintió anotando todo en un pergamino que traía consigo, como las sanadoras solían hacer .

—¿Había sentido algo así con anterioridad?.— él negó— Bien...

Justo en aquel momento la puerta se abrió, y a la habitación entró una versión de suya pero 28 años más joven, Hipo intentó sonreírle, pero sólo salió un gesto cansado, cosa que avivó la expresión de preocupación en el recién llegado, quien se dirigió a Aila.

—¿Cómo está mi padre?— inquirió, la mujer dio unos pasos, alejándose de la cama, y comenzó a hablar con él en un tono más bajo, Hipo fue capaz de escuchar las palabras "peligro" y "corazón" sin embargo esto no le importó, sólo había una cosa en su mente.

La sanadora Igerman le dio un par de indicaciones más a su hijo, y luego, con una despedida, se retiró, dejándolos solos.

El hombre de 42 años se acercó a la cama de su padre, aun con el ceño fruncido y manteniendo su mano cerca de su boca, completamente tenso. Ciertamente tenía todos los rasgos del clan Abadejo, lo cual hacía sentir a Hipo muy orgulloso, y también nostálgico.

—¿Y cuál fue el diagnóstico?—preguntó Hipo tratando de aligerar el ambiente, fracasando totalmente.

—Reposo total.— se calló un momento, aun procesando la situación, después soltó un largo suspiro.— Esto no estaría pasando si me hubieras escuchado… te lo dije… te dije que no era bueno que hicieras tanto esfuerzo, tendrías que haber estado en casa y no arreando el ganado todas las mañanas ni haciendo mandados por el pueblo. Por Thor, padre, tienes 70 años, ese tipo de cosas tienen demasiados riesgos para alguien tan mayor.—en ese momento, Hipo sintió bastante ironía de la vida; cuando nació no se esperaba que viviera mucho, se creía que ni siquiera llegaría al siguiente equinoccio, sin embargo vivió, y sobrepasó incluso la esperanza de vida de la mayoría de los vikingos. —Te lo advertí y aun así estas aquí, tan calmado que bien podríamos estar hablando del clima y no de tu salud.

—Es porque estoy bien—masculló rodando lo ojos— Sólo estás exagerando.

—No, no exagero.—repuso exasperado.— La sanadora dijo que ahora tu salud está delicada, tienes que cambiar tu alimentación y vas a estar al cuidado de alguien, en mi hogar, como debió de haber sido desde un principio… aun no entiendo porqué te aferraste a esta vieja casa alejada de la aldea…— Hipo dejó de escucharlo, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, él no podía abandonar su casa, no podía dejar tantas cosas atrás, tantos recuerdos, toda una vida de ellos, dejarla sería como... traicionar todo lo que sabe.—… apenas tu salud mejore un poco te llevaré conmigo, a donde podamos atenderte, ya no permitiré que te rehúses y...

—Claro hijo, haré lo que tú digas...—contestó vagamente, sin haber puesto atención a ni una sola de sus palabras, su hijo se preocupaba por todo, siempre sobre pensando las cosas, y cuando encontraba un futuro peligro se obsesionaba con hallar maneras para evitar el riesgo, un aspecto que había sacado completamente de su madre y le favorecía como actual jefe de la aldea— Ahora necesito hacer algo.

—¿Qué? No.—dijo firmemente.— ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? Tú descansarás, y no harás otra cosa más que eso, ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan necio como para no interesarte por tu salud?

—Mi salud no importa.—replicó completamente serio, lo miró a los ojos, dejandose llevar un momento por los recuerdos, y vió cómo su semblante titubeó cuando dijo las siguientes palabras.— Trae a todos mis nietos.

—¿Por qué?.— él ya sabía la respuesta, o al menos lo presentía. Hipo le dio una mirada que, suposo, confirmó sus sospechas, porque enseguida asintió sin interrogarle más sobre el tema y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dejar a una curandera a su cuidado durante su ausencia.

El ex jefe ni siquiera notó cuando se quedó dormido, simplemente sucedió, había transcurrido una hora pero lo sintió como un pestañeo, despertó cuando alguien tocó su hombro, al abrir los ojos vió a su hijo incorporándose con un suspiro, tras él estaban 4 niños y 3 niñas, recordaba sus nombres y sus respectivas edades, era un poco difícil, pero lo hacía; Axe de 5 años, Daven de 10 años, Ivar de 12 años, Brynjar de 16 años, Helmi de 9 años, Odina de 14 años, y Valkiria de 15 años. Hipo los miró a todos, aún compartían ciertos rasgos; pecas, cabello despeinado, algunos aun con ojos verdes… Ni siquiera a su edad podía hacerse con la idea de que tenía descendencia, siendo joven siempre pensó que el nombre Abadejo moriría con él, pero ahora le alegraba saber que se mantendría por varías generaciones más. Tras sus nietos habían dos personas más, un hombre y una mujer, Sigmund e Ingrid, -Hipo recordó una voz dulce que le decía: _Sigmund significa "victoria" y "protector", e Ingrid "Belleza", creo que son los indicados…-_ , sus hijos menores, de 37 y 31 años.

Ingrid se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló a su lado, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

—Padre...—musitó con sus ojos verdes brillando,—… prometiste que jugaríamos "Mazas y Garras", como antes…

—Lo sé, pequeña...—le sonrió con amor.— Los haremos en cuanto me sienta mejor, jugaremos partida tras partida…

Ingrid asintió con una sonrisa, y Sigmund se abrió paso hacia él, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

—Padre, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas más cómodo?— preguntó con ojos tristes, Hipo los miró a los tres y asintió, con su mano libre señaló la puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

Ingrid se levanto y se dirigió al armario, rodeando a los niños que se reunían alrededor de la cama.

—Es de cuero, pintado de rojo y cafe, con varias varillas de metal conectadas—indicó. Pronto su hija regresó con un armatoste, que para ella no tenía pies ni cabeza, pero aun asi, en el fondo de su cabeza, recordaba haberlo visto hacia muchos ayeres, cuando su mente era mas joven, cuando todo tenia un sentido diferente. Lo dejó en la mesilla a un lado de la cama, luego miró a sus hermanos, y los tres se retiraron de la habitación, sabiendo lo que su padre planeaba y decidiendo que ese momento perteneciera sólo a sus hijos, ellos lo merecían.

El hombre mayor miró nostálgico el objeto por unos momentos, recordando años de aventuras, de momentos, de experiencias tanto fantásticas como aterradoras, pero aun así memorables… hasta que una voz infantil preguntó:

—Abuelo ¿Qué es eso?— Hipo dirigió sus ojos hacia Daven y le sonrió.

—¿Tú qué crees que es?— Daven frunció el ceño, pensando, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, porque alguien le ganó al contestar.

—Luce como las sillas que usan para montar animales.— opinó Odina. Hipo asintió, aprobando su respuesta.

—Pero esas sillas no tienen metales, son simplemente el cuero con el cinturón para sujetarla.— objetó Brynjar, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su prima Odina.

—Tampoco tienen una cola como esa.— secundo a su hermano Valkiria, apuntando el extremo de una soga, de donde colgaba una tela roja.— Además su forma es extraña.

— Odina está en lo correcto. —dijo Hipo tranquilamente, haciendo que los niños se vieran extrañados, formulando cientos de preguntas en sus cabezas.— No es tan extraña, simplemente es diferente a las que ustedes conocen— explicó.— Y eso es porque con ella montabamos animales muy especiales cuando yo era joven, eran grandes, y a muchos les parecían salvajes y feroces ¿Saben de cuál se trata?

Eso fue suficiente para que la anteriormente silenciosa habitación explotara en una discusión acalorada donde cada niño trataba de adivinar de qué animal especial hablaba.

—¡Jabalíes salvajes, esos son enormes!—dijo Helmi emocionada.

—No son lo suficientemente grandes—apuntó Ivar— Se refiere a los lobos de las montañas, ellos son feroces.

—Nadie monta lobos.— dijo Odina como si fuera lo más obvio.— Yo creo que habla de las anguilas gigantes, cuadran con la descripción.

—Muchos animales son enormes, salvajes y feroces—comentó Brynjar.— Incluso cierto tipo de caballos.

—Los caballos son muy aburridos para los Vikingos—exclamó Dave rodando los ojos.—¡Montaban osos!

Y así siguió por unos minutos, todos mencionando cuanto animal conocían, en algún momento Hipo escuchó que debatían sobre qué tan posible era adiestrar a un Yak… Incluso cuando comenzaron a subir el tono de voz el hombre no se molestó, él adoraba ver a sus nietos interactuar, imaginando cosas y hablando sobre ellas.

Todos discutían, excepto uno; el pequeño Axe se mantenía en silencio, observando con interés las paredes de la habitación, las cuales estaban llenas de dibujos, mayormente hechos por Hipo, de pronto se detuvo en una de las ilustraciones, curioso, entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y buscaron inmediatamente los de su abuelo.

—Dragones...—musitó en un hilillo de voz que apenas fue perceptible en medio de discusión.

—Axe ¿Puedes repetirlo más alto?.— solicitó Hipo, y todos callaron, expectantes.

—Dragones—reiteró el niño completamente seguro de sus palabras, haciendo que todos lo miraran escépticos, sin embargo, el ex jefe sonrió, provocando que todos lanzaran murmullos de asombro.

—Eso es imposible.—saltó Brynjar con el ceño fruncido, y varios lo apoyaron— mamá dice que son sólo una leyenda. A todos nos han contado sobre Vikingos que luchaban contra dragones y después los montaban, e incluso te han metido en las narraciones, pero no son más que eso; cuentos.

—Ahora lo son— dijo Hipo triste, sabía que ya nadie creía en las historias, todos pensaban que eran mera fantasía, pero en ese momento no le importó, él sólo tenía una misión...— Pero antes no lo eran, los había. Y ahora les contaré por qué las cosas cambiaron…—era su última misión, después de eso ya no habría más, todo acabaría para él— Verán, " _Había dragones cuando yo era niño"_

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones; La familia vikinga se reunía dos veces al día para comer: dagveror, a media mañana, y nattveror, al atardecer. (Sí, investigué)**_

Hola! otra vez yo con una nueva historia! O al menos la idea completa de un One-shoot que ya había escrito en Marzo del 2017 y que no he tocado desde entonces.

Falta menos de un año para el estreno de la tercera y última película de HTTYD, así que decidí hacer esta historia.

La idea surgió por los rumores sobre que los dragones van a desaparecer en la tercera entrega, así que quise adelantarme, y ver en qué tanto acierto.

Sé que el capítulo no ha dicho mucho, pero no quería adentrarme mucho, esta es como una pequeña introducción,

Sobre los nietos de Hipo, no quise explicarlo en el capítulo porque me iba a revolver, así que aquí lo dejo: Axe y Daven (ambos niños) son de Ingrid; Helmi, Ivar y Odina (niña, niño, niña) son de Sigmund; Valkiria y Brynjar (niña, niño) son del mayor….

Todos los nombres son vikingos y tienen sus significados, pensé en ponerles nombres parecidos a los de Brutilda o Patapez (del tipo que suenan más infantiles, combinando palabras tontas), pero no tengo mucha imaginación para idear nombres,

No sé qué más decir, soy muy mala para escribir notas de autor… esto es todo por el momento, no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, llevo escribiendo y estructurando la idea desde el año pasado, pero con la llegada del trailer a inicios de año volví a tomar inspiración, y un nuevo curso, de hecho, ya tenia este capítulo terminado desde Enero-Febrero, queria subirlo cuando ya tuviera más escritos pero no sé, me hundí en este agujero en donde no quería hacer nada, y pensé que si subía este capítulo y veía que gustaba tal vez así me motivaría a volver a escribir,

P.D. voy a tratar de combinar mis ideas originales con lo que los trailers nos han dejado entrever

Espero que les guste, dejen review si les gustaría que continuara.

Chao


	2. Un nuevo Berk

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenece, sólo la historia que les comparto sin fines de lucro**

* * *

—… _Había dragones cuando yo era niño; algunos volaban por lo cielos como majestuosas aves, otros se ocultaban misteriosos en los mares, podían ser tan grandes como montañas o ni siquiera superar el tamaño de una lagartija. Los había de diferentes tipos, algunos de fuego, otros de roca, de hielo… Vikingos y dragones fueron enemigos por mucho tiempo, miles murieron en ambos bandos, pero todo cambió cuando un inusual muchacho hizo lo impensable: entabló una amistad con una de las especies más poderosas.— contó Hipo._

— _Las historias dicen que que fuiste tú.— interrumpió Valkiria con ojos brillantes.— fuiste el primero en siglos en montar un dragón, e hiciste que los demás dejaran de atacarlos, terminaste con una guerra que parecía eterna._

— _Sí, lo hice.— sonrió.— pero no fue un proceso fácil, ni algo que nació de la noche a la mañana, tomó mucho tiempo para que mi dragón, un gran furia nocturna llamado Chimuelo, confiara en mí, y tomó mucho más para que las personas confiaran en ellos y los dejaran de ver como el enemigo. Al final lo logré, hubieron peleas y guerras en el camino, pero al fin la gente comenzó a entender… Sin embargo aún habían personas que no querían aceptar todo esto, y peor; que querían utilizar a los dragones para causar caos y destrucción, uno de ellos, y el más peligroso, fue Drago Manodura, luchamos contra él antes de convertirme en Jefe, y ganamos, más no se rindió, quería su venganza, y comenzó a proclamarla en el que en un principio fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, pero esta vez… no venía solo…_

"Cruzando el gran y frío océano, oculta entre la densa neblina del archipiélago, se alzaba la isla de Berk. En su tiempo era conocida como una de las principales islas activas en la lucha contra los dragones, era donde nacían guerreros sanguinarios, pero ahora, si se tuviera que describir en una sola palabra sería… sobrepoblada.

Cientos de dragones habían hecho de Berk su hogar, y los habitantes no habían hecho más que acostumbrarse y ambientarse a ese estilo de vida que hasta hace poco más de una década sería visto como una locura inimaginable.

La isla entera había tenido que ser remodelada con múltiples postes a gran escala, varios establos equipados con todo lo que un dragón podía necesitar, más puntos de comida, y por supuesto, como se puede esperar al albergar a criaturas escupe fuego; el doble de sistemas contra incendios, todos conectados para facilitar su uso. La vida en Berk era de sobra apretada, era imposible salir hacia el Gran salón sin tener que preocuparse de ser aplastado por algún Cremallerus o un Cuernatronante, pero aun así, los vikingos habían pasado de ser necios y obstinados a estar abiertos a soluciones alternas que difieren mucho al uso de hachas y mazos, por lo que la gente había comenzado a usar altos puentes que se alzaban sobre la aldea y unían las edificaciones, permitiendo la entrada a estas por medio de escaleras, también habían comenzar a saltar sobre los lomos de los dragones que se paseaban por los caminos cuando el tráfico estaba en sus horas más abundantes, cosa que hizo que la condición física de varios mejorara considerablemente.

La situación actual de la isla les había costado pequeños encuentros con otras tribus que no estaban muy de acuerdo con la alianza con estas criaturas, otros habían tratado de aprovecharse de la bondad de la gente usando trampas y engaños para intentar robar a los dragones ya domesticados, pero la isla de Berk no sería lo que es si no fuera por el Jefe; aquel que en las tierras lejanas era conocido aún, erróneamente, como el Conquistador de Dragones, mientras que él prefería Jinete de Dragones.

Había estado ya 7 años cargando con el pesado manto del Jefe de la tribu, y a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III le faltaban dedos para contar las veces en las que había tenido que defender a la isla de ladrones y cazadores antaño, incluso desde antes de que tuviera que tomar la gran responsabilidad que su padre le había dejado, pero no se podía quejar; eran los gajes del oficio. Aunque gran parte de esos problemas habían quedado casi en el pasado, las cosas habían cambiado bastante y ya no era algo de lo que se tuviera que preocupar, ahora tenía otros problemas de los cuales ocuparse, principalmente la sobrepoblación de dragones en la isla. Y es que, por más satisfactorias que fuesen las misiones de liberar dragones, cada vez era más difícil reubicarlos en algún ambiente que cumpliera con todas sus necesidades, y al final, muchos terminaban en Berk. Necesitaba resolverlo, pero realmente no sabía cómo, y el consejo no se lo hacía nada fácil, lo instigaban constantemente en cada reunión a la que debía asistir.

Acababa de salir de una de esas reuniones, aliviado de que por fin terminará, cuando su primo lo interceptó en uno de los puentes, parloteando sobre sus planes para la protección de la isla, Hipo solo pensaba en llegar con Astrid para hacer su vuelo diario, pero aun así debía de poner atención a lo que el Líder de la Protección Civil de Berk tenía que decir.

Sí, muchas cosas habían cambiado cuando se convirtió en Jefe, Estoico el Vasto había hecho muy bien su trabajo de proteger a la isla durante años, pero él ya no estaba, e Hipo desde el inicio sintió que no podía hacerlo solo, no era su padre, y entendió que por esto mismo debía de comenzar un cambio, y así, estructuró un nuevo sistema que le permitía tener a más personas trabajando junto a él.

Aunque al principio todo había sido complicado, con el asunto de reconstruir la aldea y remoldearla, asumir todas las tareas y responsabilidades que le correspondían como líder, y librar pequeñas batallas de invasores que se dieron a raíz de la muerte de Estoico, había podido superar todos lo obstáculos y adversidades, ahora todo era relativamente pacífico, su día a día consistía en dar la bienvenida a la tribu a algún bebé, organizar carreras, asistir a juntas, resolver conflictos -los cuales eran mayormente causados por Brutacio y Brutilda-, revisar los planos de defensa de Patán y hablar con Patapez sobre las expansiones de los establos… últimamente su vida se había tornado bastante tranquila y… aburrida. No es que se quejara, agradecía a los dioses la paz que había llegado en Berk después de los enfrentamientos con Drago, pero en el fondo anhelaba con desespero que algo interesante sucediera; una nueva aventura, lo que fuera que lo sacara de las frías aguas del archipiélago.

Ni siquiera Chimuelo podía ayudarlo, siendo ahora el Alfa se veía afectado con sus propias responsabilidades por lo que apenas podían estar juntos, su amigo tenía que estar por toda la isla, atento a que los demás dragones no crearán problemas, poniendo un orden y evitando peleas, Hipo nunca había visto a un dragón estresarse tanto como el Furia nocturna cuando la temporada de celo llegó.

Sólo contaban con ciertos momentos al final del día en donde podían surcar libres en los cielos, y aquel día era perfecto para hacerlo; el sol brillaba entre miles de nubes tan blancas y esponjosas como el algodón, era exactamente esa época del año en la cual el frío daba un poco el brazo a torcer y dejaba que la naturaleza floreciera. Las aves cantaban, abundaban las flores de colores y soplaba un aire cálido. Hipo no podía esperar por llegar con Chimuela, sólo faltaba…

—¡¿HIPO?! ¡¿Estas escuchando?!— Hipo se sobresaltó ante el grito de Patán, olvidando por unos minutos que estaba ahí, por instinto asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de no haber escuchado nada.—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces qué fue lo que te dije?

—Hablabas sobre hacer que un Pesadilla Monstruosa y un Metamorfa se apareen para crear una nueva especie… Pero Patán, ya te he dicho que eso es imposible.—dijo cansado moviéndose entre los puentes con el pelinegro tras de él, realmente no había tenido que pensar mucho para adivinar el tema de la conversación, esa había sido la idea recurrente de su primo, y no perdía la oportunidad de replantearla cada que pudiera.—… y a decir verdad, dudo que hayan voluntarios dispuestos a realizar este innecesario experimento.

—¿Innecesario?— inquirió boquiabierto el vikingo de baja estatura, luego comenzó a menear la cabeza de lado a lado lentamente mientras que llegaban al final de unos de los puentes y comenzaban a bajar por las largas escaleras.— Hipo, oh, Hipo, Hipo, Hipo…

—¿Podrías dejar de repetir mi nombre?.—suspiró, fue completamente ignorado.

—Hipo, tú, nuestro muy atolondrado Jefe.— era bueno saber que su primo le guardaba el mismo respeto que cuando era el inútil del pueblo.— ¿Y si un día los Romanos decidieran que también quieren dragones e intentasen invadirnos? ¿Qué haríamos en esa situación?

—Podríamos, no lo sé, usar los planes de defensa en caso de invasión.— comentó al aire rodando los ojos.— tampoco es como si contáramos con centenares de dragones comandados por el Alfa, ni con el apoyo de los Berserkers, las Doncellas aladas, los Marginados, ni con los Defensores del ala, ¿Cierto? ah, espera, ¡Sí lo hacemos!

—¡Necesitamos una defensa que nos proteja de todo! Y una cría entre un Pesadilla Monstruosa y un Metamorfa, las especies más peligrosas, sería la respuesta ante alguna guerra, o simplemente como una prevención…

—Patán— le interrumpió— Tenemos las prevenciones suficientes, todos lo puntos están cubiertos, nos hemos encargado de eso desde hace años, e incluso los fortalecimos cuando llegaron los rumores sobre el regreso de Drago. No necesitamos más de lo que ya tenemos, y si fuera necesario, la respuesta no seria jugar a ser Odin y alterar la vida, hay métodos mucho más prácticos. Y… un momento ¿No estabas ya en un proyecto?.— puntualizó entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de que olvidara esa tontería, en ese momento toda la confianza de Patán desapareció e hizo una mueca deteniéndose justo cuando llegaron al suelo firme en una zona más libre y espaciosa alejada del ajetreo del centro de la aldea, Hipo se giró hacia él para encararlo .— Si no mal recuerdo me rogaste para que te permitiera estar a cargo ¿Qué tal va?

—Pues… —Patán alargó la última sílaba, mientras se balanceaba ligeramente en la punta de sus pies y evitaba sus ojos, visiblemente incómodo. Hipo lo miró inquisitivo, levantando una ceja y esperando su respuesta, haciendo que el pelinegro suspirara y dirigiera la vista al cielo.— Va bien— gruñó.—los diseños que nos diste son geniales, dan una buena movilidad y cuando la naturaleza llama son increíblemente…

—Patán.— le interrumpió de nuevo, el castaño realmente no tenía tiempo para sus juegos, sólo quería terminar de una vez.— Por favor ve al punto ¿cuál es el problema?

—No hallamos la forma en la que el fuego no penetre, ya intentamos con varios materiales, sin embargo todo termina en un gran fogata, lo cual es malo para el sujeto de pruebas, es una suerte que sea un espantapájaros y no alguien real como los gemelos sugirieron...—bromeó, el vikingo de una pierna rodó lo ojos preparando su argumento, más son interrumpidos por es aterrizaje de una oscura criatura a tan sólo unos metros, llegando justo en el momento indicado como respuesta a los ruegos de su compañero humano.

Hipo se alegró al ver el imponente porte de Chimuelo y enseguida se dirigió a él, viéndose salvado de seguir con la fastidiosa conversación y dejando a su primo atrás.

—Al fin, gracias a Thor que llegaste.—le susurró apenas llegó al enorme animal, enseguida Hipo se apresuró a cambiar el modo de manejo de la cola del Furia Nocturna para así permitir que el castaño controlará sus movimientos, Chimuelo le dio una mirada de diversión y soltó un pequeño gorjeó, burlándose de su impaciencia.

—¡Sí, largo! no necesito tu ayuda, yo lo resolveré, puedo ser tan inteligente e ingenioso como tú.— masculló Patán, recordandole su presencia. Hipo suspiró por vigésima quinta vez en el día, sí; llevaba la cuenta, y subió a la silla en el lomo del dragón, observando su siempre fría piel, resistente al calor, casi impenetrable…

—¿Intentaron con escamas como les dije?.—inquirió mientras se inclinaba para intercambiar el lado de su prótesis y luego la enganchaba en el pedal.

—Sí, Hipo, lo intentamos… — rezongó Patán con tono de fastidio.— Las escamas sobrevivieron, lo demás no, el fuego llegó a la tela.

—¿Y qué tipo de tela usaron?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—De lana.— resopló, apenas las palabras salieron de su boca Hipo tuvo el impulso de querer golpearse contra el piso por la frustración, se conformó con llevar su palma a su frente, cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios. Patán se quedó con una pose relajada y confiada, aún sin captar la situación, tardó unos momentos pero cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos y exclamó.— Aah…

—Sí, Patán, " _Aah"_.—Hipo soltó otro suspiro, observando el cielo y sintiendo la inquietud de su dragón, quien lo miró con incertidumbre, podría cancelar todo y resolver el problema, pero… no, realmente necesitaba un pequeño respiro, podía posponer un poco más la situación, llevaban semanas atorados con el problema de la incineración de los materiales, un día más no importaba.— Escucha, mañana pasaré por el taller para ver las opciones para recubrir y evitar que el fuego pase, por el momento reúne las escamas que tenemos en los almacenes.

—Lo que digas _Jefe_ — dijo con tedio mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho— Vete ya, cómo si no llevaras deseándolo todo este tiempo.

Hipo sólo sonrió ante esto, y sin tener que decir nada más Chimuelo se alzó en vuelo.

Sobrevolaron la aldea, disfrutando de la sensación del viento fresco y de la adrenalina de la velocidad, pero enseguida se dirigieron a unas colinas cercanas, donde una casa se alzaba. Su hogar, pero más le importaba lo que yacía dentro.

Aterrizaron limpiamente, Hipo enseguida bajó de Chimuelo y entró a la casa, no sin prometerle volver pronto. Dentro sintió el calor de un agradable fuego y vio a Tormenta reposando cerca de este.

—¿Astrid?—preguntó, extrañandole no verla ya lista con la dragona, enseguida escuchó un golpe en el piso de arriba, estuvo a punto de subir, pero pronto se hicieron presentes los ya tan conocidos pasos de la chica, y a los segundos la vio bajar agitada por las escaleras.

Verla aún le causaba el mismo efecto que cuando era sólo un aprendiz de herrero, sentía que le faltaba aire y juraba que su corazón se detenía por unos segundos, para luego reanudar su bombeo de una forma torpe. Era lo más hermoso que Hipo había visto jamás, y estaba seguro que no existía nada que le hiciera cambiar su opinión. Con sus ojos azules que hacían que el mismo cielo le tuviera envidia, piel de porcelana que se teñía de un adorable rosado en las mejillas cuando se avergonzaba o se enojaba, sus delicados labios rosados que le dedicaban cientos de sonrisas, y su dorado cabello, que antes amarrado en una trenza, ahora se deslizaba suelto en su espalda, con algunos mechones acariciando su rostro, los cuales él se encargaba de colocar detrás de su oreja con cariño. La miraba todo lo que podía y no se cansaba, entonces siempre se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecerla.

—Hola—le saludó ella suavemente con una sonrisa cuando llegó frente a él— tardaste.

—Mi Lady, lo siento… —le contestó Hipo mientras tomaba su mano y besaba su dorso con una pequeña reverencia que hizo reír a la rubia, por un momento la luz chocó contra el delicado anillo dorado que reposaba en su dedo anular, haciendolo relucir.— ¿Cómo estuvo el día de mi bella esposa?

—Oh, estuvo bien— dijo vacilante, casi con un poco de nerviosismo que alertó al castaño, de lo cual ella se dio cuenta porque se apresuró a agregar— no pasó nada nuevo, me encargué de preparar un par de cosas para la siguiente carrera, pasé un tiempo con nuestras madres, Patapez me pidió que diera una lección sobre los Nadder Mortífero para los niños de la escuela, y discutí con Patán sobre su estúpida idea de crear un nueva especie ¿Puedes creer que aun siga con eso?

—Sí, él es la razón de mi retraso… — admitió sin ponerle mucha importancia, más le importaba la extraña actitud de la chica— ¿Estuviste con nuestras madres? ¿Pasó algo?

—¿Qu-qué? No— casi tartamudeó mientras negaba con la cabeza.— Querían que pasáramos un tiempo de chicas… Brutilda se libró argumentando que pronto sería el día de Loki y tenía que hacer planes con Brutacio para rendirle tributo.

—¿Estás segura que no pasa nada? Te veo un poco… extraña— la miró directamente a los ojos, preocupado, tratando de descifrar qué ocurría

—¿Extraña?—resopló para luego dale un puñetazo en el hombro y soltar una carcajada—No digas tonterías, Abadejo.—su característica violencia hizo que todas sus dudas se disiparan, por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa más relajado.— Bueno, ¿vas a seguir aquí viéndome como si fuera un Yak con 5 patas y preguntándome tonterías o vamos a pasear ?

—Oh, mis disculpas de nuevo, mi lady, no sé qué me sucede— Hipo le tendió la mano, la cual ella aceptó gustosa, llamó a Tormenta, quien se levantó y esperó a que abrieran la compuerta especial para que saliera, una vez fuera la dragona fue inmediatamente con el Furia Nocturna para hacer sus usuales movimientos de saludo, meneando la cabeza de arriba a abajo alegremente y gorjeando.

Astrid e Hipo se sonrieron antes de subir a sus respectivos dragones e iniciar el vuelo.

Se sumergieron en los cielos, atravesando cuanta nube pudieron.

Hipo no encontraba la manera en la que volar lo hacía sentir, esa libertad, el saber que podía ir a cualquier lado, y mejor aun, que no estaba solo, que tenia a Astrid y a Chimuelo a su lado.

Realmente se le dificultaba imaginar cómo hubiese sido su vida sin su mejor amigo, seguiría siendo la vergüenza del pueblo, tal vez incluso la gente hubiera pedido que Estoico pusiera a alguien más como heredero, como Patán. Hipo sabía que él había nacido para esto; para surcar los cielos sin importar nada, para cambiar las cosas.

Estuvieron casi dos horas volando, haciendo maniobras en el aire, caídas libres, vueltas, saltos, carreras con Astrid, todo lo que pudieran hacer, y el atardecer ya comenzaba a cernirse sobre ellos cuando comenzaron un vuelo tranquilo.

Eran los momentos que más amaba, le parecían perfectos, y más cuando veía a Astrid y capturaba su sonrisa, o cómo cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente.

También percibía cómo el humor de Chimuelo mejoraba, si bien él era capaz de volar por sí mismo gracias a un nuevo modelo de su cola, no era igual a cuando volaba con el vikingo, la conexión que tenían era irreal. Incluso en ese momento el dragón pareció captar lo que el castaño quería, ya que comenzó a ascender entre las nubes por arriba de Astrid, sin que ella lo notara.

—Yo creo que aquí es suficiente.— indicó Hipo al dragón cuando ya estaban a cierta altura donde aún podían ver a la rubia, inmediatamente cambió el modo de la cola para luego desenganchar su casco de la hebilla de su traje y colocárselo, estaban volando cerca de Berk, por la parte trasera de la isla, por lo que no se arriesgaría a impactarse con alguna formación rocosa sin su casco, por ultimo se puso de cuclillas sobre el lomo de Chimuelo dándole unas palmadas en el cuello.— Bien amigo, es el momento, allá voy...

Sin siquiera pensarlo se impulsó un poco y saltó al vació con un grito de emoción, sintiendo toda la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, abrió sus brazos para extender los pliegues de su traje a los pocos segundos de la caída, cuando llegó un poco más abajo de la posición de Astrid, la fuerza del viento lo hizo elevarse un poco, quedando justo a la altura de la rubia, esta lo vio sorprendida pero luego sonrió mientras negaba, Hipo le sonrió, aún sabiendo que ella no podía verlo por el casco.

Chimuelo llegó instantes después, deslizándose a una distancia a la cual se le facilitaría interceptarlo, cómo lo habían hecho miles de veces antes, sin embargo, esta vez no contaba con lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Le pareció ver que los labios de Astrid se movían, y sí, definitivamente lo hacían, tratando de decirle algo. Hipo se acercó un poco más a su rango, alejándose de Chimuelo un poco

—¡No te he escuchado! ¡Repitelo!—le pidió, y la rubia lo hizo, fuerte y claro.

—¡Estoy embarazada!

E Hipo no sintió nada más, ni el frío viento que lo golpeaba, ni el vacío que se hizo en su estómago cuando comenzó a caer en picada, ni siquiera notó en qué momento sus brazos comenzaron a flanquear, provocando que se precipitara con más fuerza al suelo.

* * *

 **Holaaaa**

 **Pff, ya lo sé, había prometido actualizar la historia hace semanas, pero realmente no tenia nada, me quede atascada con el inicio, y luego ya habia escrito algo, pero no me gustó porque se sentía como que muy frió, y me sentí frustrada, sentía que no avanzaba. Pero por alguna razón, ayer mi mente simplemente comenzó a hacer que las ideas fluyeran y me puse a reescribir lo que ya tenía y pude por fin avanzar, estuve desde las 11 de la noche hasta las 9 de la mañana escribiendo (definitivamente valió la pena), apenas separándome de mi computadora, luego dormí 3 horas y me desperté para ir a lavar y hacer unas cosas, pero apenas terminé me puse a escribir, por desgracia el capitulo ya me estaba quedando muy largo, iba por las 5,000 palabras y aun me faltaban unas cosas, así que tuve que cortarlo aqui (que ademas le da un buen dramatismo). En fin, sólo quería publicar este capitulo, y ahorita voy a seguir con el tercero (ya tengo 4 paginas escritas, así que tal vez mañana lo publique si me da tiempo) .**

 **Ahora, con respecto al capitulo, ¿qué les parece?, yo se que en la pelicula la boda ni siquiera ha pasado, de hecho creo que apenas transcurrieron uno o dos años luego de lo de Drago, pero yo queria que pasara más, y 7 años se me hizo bien, con Astrid e Hipo ya casados (aun no voy a decir cuando sucedió, va salir en el siguiente capitulo), y ahora un pequeño futuro jinete esta en camino.**

 **Como ven, estoy tratando de poner algunas cosas de los trailers, pero manteniendo la idea que ya tenía desde hace mas de un año, esto es como una fusión de ambas cosas.**

 **Sé que casi no hay mucha interacción pero necesito aclarar muchas cosas, esto es como una introducción a la isla y a sus cambios.**

 **No sé ustedes, pero yo siempre he querido saber qué es lo que Hipo piensa de Astrid, y creo que seria algo como lo que puse. me imagino que puede ser realmente meloso cuando quiere, así como dramático. Espero haber captado la esencia de los personajes que presenté por el momento.**

 **Buenoooo, creo que esto es todo por el momento, espero que les guste, dejenme review y cuentenme qué les va pareciendo**

 **Ciao!**


	3. La calma antes de la tempestad

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo la historia que vengo a compartirles sin fines de lucro**

* * *

En esos momentos solo recuerda ver el azul y el verde deslizarse a su alrededor, luego una gran mancha verde acercarse y al final la oscuridad lo envolvió por completo, siguiendole lo que parecieron golpes y vueltas.

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos cuando de la oscuridad surgió una franja de luz, entonces entendió que había caído desde más de 2000 metros de altura y que Chimuelo lo había atrapado antes de que fuera solo una mancha sin forma en el suelo, pero aun así eso no evitó que terminaran rodando en algún claro de Berk.

Chimuelo abrió sus alas por completo, dejándolo salir y poniéndose al lado de Hipo, quien no hizo más que quedarse acuclillado y quitarse su casco de un tirón. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el césped que lo rodeaba, apenas pestañeando, y sin poder entender lo que sucedió. No fue hasta que vió otra mancha llegar al claro para luego acercarse a él y escuchar su voz, que pudo reaccionar y se levantó lentamente.

—¡¿Hipo?! ¿Estas bien? ¿te hiciste daño?.—sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron temblorosas por su cara, tratando de revisarlo, sólo atinó a negar inexpresivo—Dime algo por favor.

—Estas embarazada...— musitó mirándola fijamente.

—Sí, yo… —ella parpadeó varias veces, hasta que abrió los ojos, con miedo, imaginandose lo peor.— Oh, Hipo, yo lo siento, no creí… no de-debí de…

Sea lo que fuese a decir no pudo terminar, ya que en un movimiento rápido Hipo la tomó en sus brazos girandola con él mientras reía y llenaba su rostro de besos.

—Voy a ser papá— le dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando la puso delicadamente sobre sus pies y tomaba sus manos, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, era como un niño en Snoggletog, Chimuelo se acercó curioso por ver qué era lo que hacía que su hermano humano estuviera tan feliz—¡Chimuelo, vamos a ser papás!—exclamó, para el dragón sus palabras no tenían sentido, pero lo que hiciera feliz a Hipo lo hacía feliz a él también, por lo que comenzó a dar saltos alrededor con la lengua asomandose.— Oh, ¡por los dioses Astrid! hay un bebé dentro de ti.

—Sí, lo hay.— contestó ella con el inicio de unas lágrimas en sus ojos, que en ese momento parecían más grandes y profundos.— Hipo ¿No estas… enojado?

—¿Enojado? Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué lo estaría? Tienes a nuestro bebé, nuestro hijo… Esto es mas que perfecto, no quisiera nada más.

—Eres un idiota, Abadejo, un verdadero hijo de troll, me diste el peor susto de mi vida— le reclamó con la cara roja del enojo, soltando sus manos y golpeandolo repetidamente en su pecho y brazos, Hipo, habiendo anticipado esta reacción, le permitió unos segundos antes de atrapar sus muñecas y sostenerlas bajo.

—Sí, pero soy tu idiota hijo de troll, señora Abadejo—susurró bajo con una sonrisa ladeada. antes de besarla dulcemente, acción que ella correspondió por completo hasta que les faltó el aire y se separaron lentamente, manteniendo sus frentes unidas.—¿Cuánto tiempo…

—Tres meses, no estaba completamente segura ya que ya había tenido falsas alarmas, pero nunca tan duraderas, así que fui con mi madre y con Valka, me llevaron con Gothi y ella lo confirmó, luego me dieron una larga platica sobre lo que va a pasarme

—Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas… —rió, puede que Hipo no conociera mucho de mujeres, pero sí conocía a Astrid, y había notado sus cambios de humor, sus malestares estomacales y un pequeño cambio en las dimensiones de su pecho, no es que se hubiera fijado mucho…—Pero no entiendo cómo es que…

—Creo que recuerdas y estas al tanto muy bien de cómo sucedió.— le interrumpió Astrid apresuradamente frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que Hipo riera suavemente.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, lo hago perfectamente… lo que iba decir es que no entiendo cómo es que logré merecerte… —el rostro de Astrid se suavizó en cuanto las palabras salieron, lo miró fijamente mientras que dos lágrimas hacían su camino por sus mejillas

—Estupidos sentimientos de embarazada.—masculló sin moverse.

—Sí… estúpidos sentimientos de embarazada.—secundó Hipo secando delicadamente las lágrimas con sus manos, luego llevó una a su aun plano vientre para acariciarlo. Estaba tan ensimismado que apenas captó que algo se movía en su visión periférica, giró su cabeza ligeramente, siendo seguido por Astrid, y se encontraron con la fija mirada verde del Furia Nocturna, estaba quieto, sentado con sus cuatro patas al suelo, mirándolos con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, proyectando todas sus dudas sin tener que hablar. Hipo le dirigió una sonrisa, prometiendo explicarle más tarde.

—Creo que es momento de que volvamos, mi Lady, es tradición hacer una ceremonia para dar el aviso del próximo nacimiento del heredero del Jefe.— comentó lo último sin muchas ganas.

—Hay que quedarnos un momento más, a disfrutar del momento viendo el atardecer en nuestro lugar favorito.— pidió la chica, y el castaño no pudo resistirse, ¿qué va?, los anuncios podían esperar unas horas.

Viendo que se hallaban a una considerable distancia para hacer el camino a pie, decidieron subir a sus dragones para llegar antes a su destino.

Luego de que Astrid se negara renuente a ir con él en Chimuelo, Hipo insistió en ayudarla a subir a Tormenta, argumentando que podría resbalarse, provocando que ella se lastimase y que eso dañara al bebé.

—No soy de cristal, Hipo, nada me va a pasar, el hecho de estar embarazada no cambia las cosas.— le reprendió cuando él soltó su cintura, no sin antes asegurarse de que el asiento estaba bien sujeto.—esto es ridículo e innecesario.

—No, no lo es. Resulta que mi padre me enseñó cómo tratar y cuidar a una mujer.— objetó él sacando el pecho con orgullo, terminando su revisión para luego subir a Chimuelo— Y no voy a permitir que me tachen de irresponsable por no cuidar a mi esposa, la cual lleva a nuestro hijo en su vientre.

—¿Sabes?, creo que deberías pedirle consejo a tu madre, estás actuando como un tonto, no necesito que te preocupes por mí.—farfulló rodando los ojos.

—Siempre me preocupo por ti, Astrid, sólo que ahora hay un mayor motivo por el cual deberás dejar que te cuide.— dicho esto comenzaron el vuelo.

Hipo y Chimuelo se mantuvieron cerca de la chica, el castaño observó con diversión cómo ella rodaba los ojos de vez en cuando y murmuraba cosas entre dientes. Era obvio que Astrid no necesitaba que nadie la protegiera, Hipo sabía de primera mano que ella sola podía defenderse sin problemas, aun si más de 5 vikingos armados hasta los dientes la rodearan, ella con sólo tener su hacha podía salir invicta de la pelea sin siquiera despeinarse. Hipo estaba al tanto de que el hecho de que alguien intentara cuidar de la chica solo provocaba que ella se sintiera incapaz de hacerlo por sí misma. A pesar de saber todo eso, no evitaba que una chispa de protección se activara con mas fuerza que nunca.

El viaje pasó bastante rápido, pronto ya se encontraban aterrizando en una colina alta, llena de césped, que les daba una vista panorámica de Berk y el océano que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Hipo, haciendo alarde de sus modales y caballerosidad, ayudó a Astrid a bajar de la dragona antes de que ella misma lo intentara, acto que fue recibido con un resoplo de fastidio.

La chica pronto se sentó cómodamente en el suelo recubierto de la mullida hierba, Hipo no tardó en seguirla, colocandose detras de ella así le permitía recargarse en su pecho mientras que él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

El cielo rosado se cernía sobre ellos y la brisa marina los rodeaba, mientras que a sus espaldas Chimuelo y Tormenta disfrutaban su tiempo juntos jugueteando, todo era perfecto.

Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Astrid y suspiró, provocando que la rubia riera por las cosquillas en la piel desnuda donde su respiración golpeó.

—¿En qué piensas?.—escuchó que musitó luego de unos minutos.

—En lo feliz que me siento por el regalo que me has dado, y lo afortunado que soy al tenerte a ti y a Chimuelo, y que los dos me quisieran aunque fuera Hipo el inútil —contestó depositando rápidos besos en su cuello, haciendo que se retorciera ligeramente en sus brazos riendo, era bueno que estuvieran solos, de lo contrario ya estaría en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire por un golpe que Astrid le habría dado directo en su estómago.

—Nunca has sido Hipo el inutil, solo eras incomprendido— replicó la chica cuando pudo tranquilizar su respiración.—Naciste diferente, y estuviste mucho tiempo sin nadie que te dijera qué camino era el correcto, sólo seguiste por el que creías que debías ir, fue finalmente Chimuelo quien te enseñó que no debías de seguir un camino si no que volar alto y crear el tuyo.

—Lo sé.—sonrió ligeramente, más luego frunció el ceño cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente, uno que ya era bastante recurrente cuando cavilaba sobre su vida.— pero a veces… a veces tengo la sensación de que todo lo que pasó hasta hoy es producto de un sueño por un golpe que me di en la fragua mientras trabajaba, y entonces voy a despertar, y voy a estar en mi vieja cama en casa de mi padre, siendo de nuevo ese muchacho de 15 años que no era capaz ni de levantar un mazo, que era mayormente ignorado por todos.

Astrid se movió en sus brazos, hasta que quedaron cara a cara, y llevó una mano a su barbilla ligeramente rasposa, acariciando el borde de esta.

—Hipo…

—Yo- yo sé que es una tontería—interrumpió torpemente cerrando los ojos.— pero si pasase, no sé qué haría entonces, perdería todo lo que amo, y eso me aterra.

—Hipo, mírame—pidió, y él hizo caso, abriendo los ojos, ella le sonrió con ternura— Eso no va a pasar, no nos vas a perder…

—Pero si…

—No, no nos perderás, aquí estaremos siempre, y te aseguro que nada de esto es un sueño— afirmó.— ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?—él sonrió mientras negaba.— Porque aunque seas muy ingenioso, Hipo Abadejo, no eres completamente capaz de crear todo… esto— extendió una mano hacía lo que Berk se había convertido.— Además, si yo fuera parte de tu subconsciente ¿no crees que sería más melosa y sin menos golpes?

—Bueno, ahí tienes un punto, tus golpes se sienten muy reales como para soñarlos—rió sintiéndose más relajado.

—¿Lo ves? Solo es cuestion de poner las cosas en perspectiva, no te atormentes con eso, ya tienes suficientes preocupaciones en la vida real como para preocuparte de un mundo alterno, y por cierto… ¿Qué tal fue la junta de hoy?— Astrid llevó sus manos al cabello del castaño, rehaciendo alguna trenza en su nuca que se había soltado.

—Tan bien como pudo ir.— dijo soltando un profundo suspiro, la chica le dirigió una mirada, alentandolo a seguir.—Siguen apareciendo más dragones, estamos llegando a nuestro tope, tenía la esperanza de que las islas cercanas nos sirvieran para llevar a algunos dragones, pero es inútil; enviamos a exploradores y nos informaron que están en las mismas condiciones… es como si de pronto se hubiera sacado el corcho de una botella y hubieran salido miles de dragones.

—¿Has hablado de esto con Atali, Alvin, Mala o Heather?

—Sí, les he enviado correos aéreo, pero están en situaciones similares, Atali dijo que tienen el triple de crías de Látigos afilados, la isla de los Marginados está más llena que nunca de dragones salvajes, e incluso están comenzando a tener problemas en la isla Berserker, los Defensores del ala han ayudado y protegido a los dragones por años, pero ahora están llegando a su límite, igual que todos, y nadie sabe de dónde están saliendo, sólo siguen apareciendo en grupos. Lo peor es que los cazadores se están aprovechando de esto y están vendiendo a los dragones en el mercado negro, Eret ha logrado recuperar algunos, pero… simplemente no es suficiente. Si este aumento sigue, habrá un momento en el cual ya no podamos controlarlo.

—¿Y qué harán?

—No lo sé aun, en un par de días se convocarán a todo los líderes para una gran junta, y ahí discutiremos las opciones, hasta entonces sólo nos queda hacer lo de siempre; protegerlos.— echó una mirada hacia donde Chimuelo y Tormenta jugaban, ajenos a la situación, y suspiró.— Me preocupa llegar a un punto en el cual ni siquiera seamos capaces de hacerlo.

—Mírate—exclamó Astrid parpadeando sorprendida.— Te enfrentaste a la Muerte roja cuando apenas tenías 15 años, luego, por 5 años combatiste a personas como Dagur, Ryker, Viggo, Krogan, Johann y Drago, y reconstruiste una aldea mientras aprendías a ser Jefe, y ahora te preocupas por un incremento en los dragones. Es como si de pronto no supieras quién eres.

—Sé quien soy.— replicó indignado

—No, no lo sabes— rodó los ojos— Así que déjame que te lo recuerde: eres Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, descendiente de Estoico el Vasto, cambiaste la mentalidad de toda tu tribu junto a otras más siendo solo un adolescente, eres el Protector de la paz, dispuesto a llegar hasta lo impensable con el tal de proteger lo que es correcto, este problema no es nada comparado con lo demás, puedes con esto.

—Gracias Astrid, creo que tú debiste de ser nombrada Jefa, definitivamente das mejores discursos que yo.— comentó aligerando el ambiente, dandose cuenta de que el sol ya había tocado el horizonte y estaba a punto de terminar de ocultarse.

—Bueno, siempre puedes venir a pedirme consejos—rió tocando con ligereza la punta de su nariz.— y, viendo la situación, ser primera guerrera y esposa del Jefe no está tan mal.

…

La música y el Hidromiel no faltaban en el Gran Salón, donde se celebraba con entusiasmo el anuncio del primogénito del Jefe. Todos bailaban, bebían o comían, felices. Los dragones que habían acudido comían plácidamente pescados en una parte del salon.

Los futuros padres se hallaban en la mesa principal, disfrutando de la noche, varias personas se les habían acercado para felicitarlos y brindarles sus mejores deseos, algunos incluso se habían ofrecido para ayudarles a las actividades domésticas entre otras cosas, ofrecimientos que fueron rechazados amablemente por ambos al no verlo necesario -al menos por parte de Astrid, ella había insistido en seguir con su vida tal y como había sido, y sólo cuando su embarazo estuviera avanzado aceptaría la ayuda de su madre-.

Hipo observo en ese momento a Bocón y a Valka caminar hacia ellos, su madre se veía incómoda, sabía que aun era difícil para ella interactuar y estar en un ambiente lleno de personas, lo suyo eran los dragones, aún así se esforzaba de estar ahí para Hipo.

—Felicidades a ambos.—dijo Bocon tambaleándose apenas llegaron, era bastante obvio que ya había tomado bastante hidromiel, ya que en la última hora les había dicho lo mismo al menos 3 veces.

—Muchas gracias Bocón.— agradeció Hipo apretando su hombro, Astrid se limitó a dale una sonrisa.

—Quien diría que mi pequeño aprendiz se convertiría en lo que es ahora: un hombre que está por tener un hijo, aun recuerdo cuando eras tan solo un niño con la nariz sucia y te enseñé a hacer tu primera daga...— sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no tardaron en salir— era pequeña y estaba torcida, pero estabas feliz y orgulloso de ella…—soltó un sollozo que trató de disimular, y sin esperar nada más salió corriendo en busca de otro tarro lleno.

—Él tomó demasiado.—comentó Valka a modo de disculpa, observando por donde se fue el vikingo de mano intercambiable, luego volteó hacia ellos con una sonrisa suave.— Sólo quería decirle que estoy muy feliz por ambos, aunque ya lo sabía— Astrid se sonrojó levemente ante esto pero aun así se levantó y le dió un abrazo, cuando se separaron, la mujer mayor se acercó a Hipo, tomó su mano dándole un apretón y lo miró directamente a los ojos.— Estoy segura de que tu padre debe de estar feliz también, viéndonos desde el Valhalla, y viéndote a ti formar una familia.

—Gracias mamá.— dijo para luego envolverla en un abrazo.— Sé que él estaría emocionado por su primer nieto

Valka no tardó mucho en retirarse, alegando que tenía que cuidar a Bocón y a los demás de… Bocón, sin embargo, no duraron mucho tiempo solos, a los pocos segundos se hallaban nuevamente rodeados de personas, pero esta vez eran sus amigos, y se adentraron en una charla mayormente agradable, así como cuando eran más jóvenes.

—Se imaginan que al estar rodeado de dragones durante el su tiempo en el vientre, sea capaz de entender a los dragones cuando nazca—planteaba Patapez maravillado, recibiendo miradas escépticas —¿Qué? es posible, no hay que olvidar que será uno de los primeros nacidos de nuestra generación, y que viene de una descendencia muy influenciada por los dragones.

—Dah, Patatonto, la descendencia de todos ha estado muy influenciada por dragones— dijo Patán mordaz— y no veo a nadie conversando con dragones sobre el clima.

—¿Saben qué sería increíble?— interrumpió de pronto Brutacio.— que tuviera alas y pudiera lanzar fuego.

—Sí… eso sería más bien perturbador— comentó Patán expresando los pensamientos de todos, luego se volteó a Hipo con una sonrisa, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros.— Lo que es realmente increíble, es que nuestro Jefe al fin se dignó a darle al pueblo un heredero después de tanto tiempo, ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo los últimos casi dos años?¿Buscando trolls bajo la cama? ¿O es que el trabajo era muy difícil?

—Callate, Patán— bufó Hipo rodando los ojos y saliendo de su agarre.— Tú llevas casado casi el mismo tiempo que yo, y no veo a tu descendencia por aquí.

—Wow, un golpe bajo—contestó indiferente, luego regresó a su tono altanero y egocentrista— Para que lo sepas, no es porque falten ganas de mi parte, es por ella, simplemente no quiere.

—¿Y puedes culparme?—saltó Brutilda indignada cruzando los brazos a un lado de Astrid.— puede que Astrid tenga tres meses de embarazo y que su estómago sea tan plano y liso como un hacha, pero mi genética no está tan bendecida, tengo que cuidar mi figura, apenas permita que el idiota ponga un bebé dentro de mí me hinchare tanto como un Yak comiendo coles podridas.

—Como nuestra tía Brutalda II.— agregó su gemelo con un tono oscuro.

—Exacto, nadie quiere eso, por lo que no habrán bebés de mi parte por el momento— declaró la chica, dando el tema por cerrado.

Todos rieron ante la cara estupor de Patán, la noche cada vez iba a mejor, con un agradable ambiente de camaradería a la cual ya estaban acostumbrados, pero todo llegó a su fin. Hipo lo notó antes que los demás, los dragones de pronto dejaron de poner atención a la comida y comenzaron a ver el techo con miradas ansiosas, observó esto con el ceño fruncido para luego toparse con la mirada de Chimuelo fija en él. _Algo iba mal_.

—¿Hipo?—preguntó Astrid dándose cuenta del drástico cambio de su semblante.— ¿Qué es lo que…

Ni siquiera pudo continuar, fue interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose con un golpe, la música se detuvo y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada, donde en el suelo reposaba una semi-inconsciente Cizalladura, con sangre y múltiples cortes, sus ojos miraron fijamente a Hipo, exclamó un jadeo lastimero y finalmente se desvaneció.

 _Algo definitivamente iba mal._

* * *

 **Hola! cabe decir que esto es un como un record, actualice una historia en menos de una semana, y lo peor es que lo pude haber hecho a los pocos días, ya que tenía la gran parte escrita, pero fue fin de año, y una amiga se quedo en mi casa dos días, por lo que apenas ayer (jueves 3) pude ponerme a escribir, terminando hoy (viernes 4 a las 5 am).**

 **Quiero decirles que estoy muy indecisa de si seguir o no con la historia, ya que no he visto que entren muchos a leerla, ademas de que anoche me hicieron dos grandes Spoilers sobre el final de la pelicula (maldigo a quien se le haya ocurrido no hacer estreno un mundial), por el momento intentare seguir con las ideas que ya tenía, y tratare de terminar este mes, lo haré en parte porque ya llevaba muucho tiempo (mucho mas de un año) con toda la historia estructurada, y si no hago nada con eso voy a sentir como si hubiera desperdiciado mi tiempo.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste, a quien sea que le pueda interesar leer esto.**

 **Ciao**


	4. Un ataque planeado

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo la historia que vengo a compartirles sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

— _¿Qué es un "Cizadura"?— preguntó Daven extrañado._

— _Shh… no dejas que el abuelo siga—le regañó Odina._

— _Esta bien, es normal que tengan preguntas—sonrió Hipo paciente_ _— Es "Cizalladura, y no es un "qué", sino un "quién". Era la dragona Látigo Afilado de una chica Berserker, amiga mía y de su abuela, en especial de su abuela, pero ella ya podrá contarles después algunas de las aventuras que tuvimos a su lado, ahora, continuemos..._

* * *

Todo aquel que estaba incluso a punto de la inconsciencia a causa del alcohol entró increíblemente a un estado de sobriedad en aquel momento.

El mensaje había sido completamente claro: la isla Berserker estaba bajo ataque, y si Heather no había llegado junto a Cizalladura… Hipo no quería pensar en qué tan grave había sido.

Llevaron al lastimado Látigo Afilado a unos de los establos-enfermería, donde varios sanadores especializados se encargarían de su cuidado.

Todos en la isla se movieron rápidamente ante la orden de Hipo para salir lo antes posible a la isla aliada, en quince minutos 10 sanadores y 30 guerreros se hallaban listos en el puerto de salida, junto a varios dragones, tanto de ataque como rastreadores, cargando armas, medicinas y provisiones.

Chimuelo se hallaba al frente de los dragones, pareciendo más que nunca el alfa, daba gruñidos a modo de indicaciones para los suyos, viéndose firme y serio. Hipo se acercó a su dragón, mientras terminaba de ajustar su traje de batalla, no era muy diferente a sus ropas usuales, sólo contaba con más compartimentos para cuchillos y recargas para su espada, además de un nuevo diseño de sus alas.

—¿Has terminado, amigo?.— le preguntó el muchacho obteniendo un leve asentimiento como respuesta, Hipo se acomodó en su lomo, enganchando su pierna al pedal y haciendo algunos movimientos en este para confirmar que la aleta y el mecanismo estuviera en orden.

Estaba a punto de comenzar el vuelo cuando vio la llegada de un dragón a su lado, al voltear su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con Astrid montada en Tormenta.

—¿Qué?—exclamó sintiendo su mirada sobre ella, incluso llevaba su propio traje de batalla, una variación del suyo, lo vió necesario después varias caídas en pleno vuelo, y al seguir él mismo vivo después de varios años usando las alas no recibió ninguna objeción, incluso los otros jinetes se habían animado a intentar usarlo también.— ¿Acaso pensabas que me quedaría en casa como cualquier esposa? Sigo siendo tu primera guerrera, no lo olvides.

—Astrid…

—No, ni siquiera lo intentes, Abadejo— lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, completamente determinada— No pienso quedarme aquí, no importa qué digas, Heather es prácticamente mi hermana, y si está en peligro entonces iré, nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Sólo estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo.

—Sólo… ten cuidado, ¿sí?—musitó suavemente, observando cómo ella relajaba su expresión.

—Siempre lo tengo.— le sonrió.

Partieron aun cobijados por la noche, muy pocos se animaban a hablar, ni siquiera los gemelos o matan se atrevían a hacerlo, sabiendo lo grave del asunto, siendo así los aleteos y el mar chocar entre sí su único consuelo de sonido. El viento golpeaba helado en el rostro de Hipo, pero él apenas era capaz de percibirlo ensimismado en su pensamientos, estaba al tanto que Berserker era una isla en donde todos eran guerreros, muchos llegaban a ser realmente sádicos, nada mas ver a su antiguo líder, Dagur el desquiciado, para notar eso. Por lo que simplemente no podía imaginar qué tan fuerte debió de ser el ataque como para que sólo un dragón sin su jinete pudiera haber salido para avisar, ni tampoco qué tan rápido debió de suceder, ya que no llegó ninguna alerta de ayuda.

Todas sus preocupaciones se hicieron a un lado cuando la isla comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte, cerca del alba. No era difícil de ubicar, ya que en ese momento se hallaba envuelta en llamas. No habían naves enemigas.

Todo el pelotón de ataque disminuyó la velocidad mientras se acercaban, hasta quedar solo sobrevolando a un rango seguro de la isla, esperando las indicaciones de Hipo, pero este no decía nada, sin poder salir de su estado de estupefacción, no había nadie, ni siquiera un solo dragón. No fue hasta que Chimuelo gruñó fuertemente que notó la mirada inquisidora de Astrid y de los demás, inhaló fuertemente, tragándose sus preocupaciones, giró con Chimuelo hacia los demás y comenzó, con expresión impasible.

—Exploradores: den una vuelta a la isla, busquen rastro de algún enemigo, Tropa contra incendios; apaguen el fuego de la aldea e impidan que llegue al bosque, localicen sobrevivientes y llévenlos a un lugar seguro, Sanadores: instálense donde puedan para tratar a los heridos.— finalizando con eso, todos salieron rápidamente a diferentes direcciones, realizando sus tareas asignadas, y quedando solo Hipo con sus Jinetes y Valka.— Mamá, necesito que busques un Terrible Terror, estoy seguro de que varios vinieron con nosotros, envía un aviso a Caldera Clay, si nosotros no sabíamos, dudo que Dagur lo haga, de lo contrario ya estaría aquí.— ella asintió, y junto a Brincanubes se dirigieron a la isla, para comenzar a buscar dicho dragón— Necesitamos encontrar a Heather, posiblemente estamos contra reloj, Astrid, ¿Crees que Tormenta pueda rastrearla?

—Claro, ella puede hacerlo—contestó ella palmeando el cuello de su dragona.

—Bien, entonces vamos, abran bien los ojos—todos asintieron, Astrid comandó el vuelo, dejando que Tormenta los guiara por la isla, justo al otro lado de esta.

Hipo observó a Patapez, quien tenía una expresión de preocupación mientras se acercaban a los acantilados.

—Supuse que irías con los sanadores—le dijo cuando se acercó a él y Albóndiga.

—Supusiste mal—repuso.

—Ella es fuerte, sabes que estará bien.— no era difícil saber lo que tanto atormentaba al rubio, todos recordaban la pequeña e informal relación que había mantenido con la Berserker años atrás, y por lo que sabía, seguían intercambiando correo.

—Nadie puede asegurarnos eso, Hipo, ni siquiera sabemos qué ocurrió aquí.

—Tal vez los Berserkers decidieron dejarse llevar por la locura e incendiaron la isla para luego huir—teorizó Brutacio obteniendo varias miradas fulminantes así como un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su gemela.

—Sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor Patapez—agregó Hipo tratando de tranquilizarlo e ignorando el comentario de Brutacio.

Llegaron rápidamente a una parte de los acantilados, donde se alzaban varias formaciones rocosas, pero no había nada más.

—Debe de ser un error—murmuró Astrid confundida— aquí no hay nada.

—Tal vez Tormenta se confundió—opinó Patán, comenzando a dar vuelta a Colmillo, pero fue interrumpido por el energético grito Patapez.

—¡No! ¡Ella está aquí!— enseguida el robusto vikingo avanzó con Albóndiga hacia la pared rocosa. Hipo estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, cuando Patapez desapareció entre las rocas.

Sorprendidos, los demás lo siguieron. Lo que parecía ser tan solo un acantilado, era en realidad rocas dando un efecto visual, que sólo dejarías de ver si te acercas lo suficiente. Pasando una inmensa pared se encontraba lo que parecía ser una inmensa cueva, en completa oscuridad, en la boca de esta se encontraba Patapez con los brazos cruzados, esperándolos.

—¿Cómo es que sabías que había una cueva? — sorprendentemente fue Brutacio el que se adelantó a preguntar cuando todos bajaron de sus dragones.

—Heather, ella me habló de este lugar en una de sus cartas, lo encontró por accidente cuando recién regresó a la isla— contestó Patapez con un toque de nostalgia.

—Bien, antes de entrar tenemos que asegurarnos que esté aquí realmente, Chimuelo...—el Furia nocturna lo miró, y sabiendo que hacer emitió un rugido, agudizando sus sentidos, segundos después levantó sus orejas, e inclinó la cabeza, justo antes de salir disparado dentro de la cueva.

Los demás se apresuraron a seguirlo- teniendo que quedarse Guacala, Eructo y Tormenta a causa de lo angosta que podía ponerse la cueva-, siendo iluminados por el plasma que Chimuelo emitía metros adelante, la cueva resultó ser más la entrada a un laberinto, giraron varias veces, y encontraron caminos que daban a más pasadizos, donde el dragón se detenía apenas un segundo antes de reanudar la búsqueda. Luego de unos minutos, donde no faltaron las constantes preguntas de Hipo hacia Astrid sobre su estado, llegaron a una inmensa caverna iluminada con un torpe fuego improvisado en el centro de esta, en donde más pasadizos se conectaban. Ahí no fue necesaria la ayuda de Chimuelo, Patapez rápidamente pudo ubicar a la chica de cabello negro en uno de los extremos de la caverna, sosteniendo firmemente su hacha doble, inconsciente. El rubio no tardó en arrodillarse a su lado para sostenerla, sin embargo, apenas la tocó Heather abrió los ojos y comenzó a balancear el filo de su arma, para defenderse de enemigos que realmente no estaban ahí.

—¡Heather! tranquila, somos nosotros—dijo Patapez suavemente alzando las manos.

—¿Patapez?—musitó cuando enfocó la vista en él, luego rápidamente se lanzó a sus brazos, comenzando a sollozar y a murmurar cosas. Los demás desviaron la mirada, incómodos ante el íntimo encuentro, los gemelos se hicieron a un lado, para echar un vistazo a la caverna. Heather de pronto notó la presencia de los Jinetes, observandolos con sorpresa sobre el hombro del vikingo.—¿Hipo, Astrid? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo…

—Cizalladura llegó a Berk herida, ella está bien, en Berk— informó Astrid, mirando con preocupación a su amiga y a las múltiples heridas que mostraba.— Llegamos no hace mucho a la isla, con la aldea envuelta en llamas.

—¿En llamas?—la cara de Heather era todo un dilema, se veía realmente confundida y con pánico se separó de Patapez para apoyarse en la pared ligeramente, a nadie se le escapó la expresión de dolor que puso cuando se tocó las costillas.

—Seh, por cierto, sería interesante saber cómo terminó así.— agregó Patán.— Parecía un segundo sol a lo lejos...

—Patán...— le reprendió Hipo con un tono de advertencia.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, hace unos años te enojabas cuando mentía, ¿ y ahora me regañas por se honesto? decídete...—iba a continuar con sus tonterías, cuando fue cortado por una exclamación de Heather, quien tenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa e intentó levantarse con desespero, siendo únicamente detenida por Patapez.

—No te puedes levantar, tus costillas están muy lastimadas— el chico sostuvo sus brazos, en un intento de mantenerla quieta, ella, al volver a sentir el dolor punzante se detuvo, respirando pesadamente, luciendo de pronto agotada.

—Heather ¿Qué sucedió?—inquirió Astrid, preocupada ante el repentino arrebato de la pelinegra.

—Nos atacaron—informó ella, tratando recuperar el aliento— llegaron a la isla sin armas, y cuando menos lo esperábamos, ya estaban sobre nosotros con una gran ventaja.

—¿Quién los atacó?— Heather miró fijamente a Hipo cuando contestó.

—Ese hombre del que me contaste... Drago Manodura.

…..

Luego de la inesperada declaración, Heather cayó en la inconsciencia a causa de su deteriorado estado. Sin apenas decir nada, Patapez llevó a la chica a Albóndiga y todos salieron de ahí.

—Entonces…¿Drago regresó?—cuestionó incomoda Brutilda mientras volaban de vuelta a la aldea, donde el fuego ya había sido mayormente controlado.

—Aún no podemos estar seguros.— replicó Hipo negando levemente, Astrid lo miró consternada—Heather nunca vió a Drago, y él desapareció luego de la batalla en Berk, bien podría ser alguien más usando su nombre.

—O podría ser Drago...—las palabras de Brutacio quedaron en el aire, nadie quiso discutir nada más.

El fuego ya había sido controlado en el momento en el que llegaron al pueblo, quedado solo humo y cenizas. Llevaron a Heather a uno de los edificios que no fueron afectados por el fuego, donde los sanadores se habían instalado, ayudados por Valka. Al salir de la enfermería improvisada, -dejando ahí a Patapez, quien se negaba a alejarse de la chica-, Paton le informó que no había ningún enemigo en la isla. Al ver que ya no había peligro, varios Berserkers iban llegando desde las montañas, donde al parecer tenían un refugio, a pesar de esto, los dragones no aparecieron. Nadie pudo explicar a Hipo lo que pasó con exactitud, algunos sólo sabían que un barco había llegado al puerto, quienes lo tripulaban habían pedido hablar con la líder, Heather. Nadie más que ella podía completar la historia, por lo que tenían que esperar a que se recompusiera lo suficiente como para mantener la conversación. Por el momento, se dedicaron a ayudar en lo que podía, quitando escombros y buscando heridos, siendo ayudados en especial por Chimuelo y Tormenta.

No pasó mucho hasta que Dagur y Mala llegaron sobre Detectivador, aterrizando cerca de ellos en lo que alguna vez fue la plaza principal.

—Hipo, muchas gracias por venir.—Dagur bajó rápidamente del dragón, y se aproximó a donde Hipo y Astrid se hallaban descansando, abrazando con fuerza al castaño— ¿Mi hermana… ella está…

—Esta bien.—tranquilizó Hipo, separándose un poco mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.— La encontramos en los túneles bajo la isla, ahora está en la enfermería siendo cuidada.

Hipo le dio al pelirrojo las indicaciones exactas de dónde se encontraba Heather, con esto y dando un rápido saludo a los demás Jinetes, salió en su búsqueda.

Mala se aproximó al vikingo de una pierna, con su tan característico semblante.

—Hipo y Astrid Abadejo, es grato verlos, aunque las circunstancias no sean las mejores— expresó la mujer.

—Es bueno verte a ti también, Mala—sonrió Hipo por ambos, sacudiendo las cenizas de sus manos.

—Entonces, ¿Alguna idea del origen del ataque? según tengo entendido la isla Berserker había estado realmente pacífica.

—No sé más de lo que Heather pudo decirme antes de desmayarse.— contestó el muchacho, mirando Astrid, quien tomó su mano suavemente.

—¿Y eso fue…

—Dijo que Drago Manodura los atacó.— esas palabras se le hicieron muy difícil a Hipo, sonaban tan extrañas.

—Oh.—exclamó con sorpresa la reina— Así que fue él, no creí que fuera verdad lo que decían.

—Un momento, ¿qué es lo que sabes?—Inquirió extrañado, la mujer suspiró antes de contestar.

—Desde hace un par de semanas hemos escuchado, de los mercaderes que arriban en la isla, sobre avistamientos de Drago, parece ser que estuvo en un lugar muy lejano, dado que los símbolos que cuelgan en velas de sus barcos no son de ninguna tribu de esta parte del mar.

—¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?—intervino Astrid, notando cómo la cara de su esposo se ponía cada vez más pálida.

—No se sabe realmente, sólo está por ahí, merodeando.

Hipo asintió ante la información, inexpresivo, se disculpó ante la reina, le dió un beso en la frente a Astrid y montó a Chimuelo, dejandolos atras. Necesitaba estar solo, pensar las cosas con claridad, por lo que casi sin esfuerzo encontró un lugar perfecto en uno de los acantilados, donde había un campo despejado, aterrizaron ahí sin ningún apuro, Hipo se bajó de Chimuelo y ambos se sentaron, observando el mar.

—No sé qué voy a hacer Chimuelo...—murmuró, el dragón lo observó dando un leve gorjeo— Antes ya era complicado, pero ahora, siento que estoy cayendo por un abismo

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, simplemente viendo al mar, tal vez solo minutos, o tal vez incluso horas. Sólo supo cuando Astrid llegó, pero no parecía enojada, sólo se sentó a su lado y puso su sien sobre su hombro. Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos, sólo escuchando sus respiraciones y el mar chocar contra las rocas varios metros más abajo, tal vez ella esperaba que él hablara primero, pero eso no pasó, Hipo no sabía ni siquiera cómo comenzar, por lo que Astrid eventualmente hizo la pregunta.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí...— contestó sinceramente— Pero no de él, si no de lo que simboliza

—Explicate.—pidió mirandolo.

—Me asusta pensar en lo que su regreso podría significar—comenzó—Una vez nos enfrentamos a él, y perdí a mi padre, y casi destruye Berk. Sabía que un día iba a regresar, pero realmente no lo esperaba, no tan pronto… Aunque supongo que si me preguntaras, no podría decirte cuánto es el tiempo suficiente—rió sin ganas sacudiendo ligeramente los hombros y mirando al cielo.— Sé que suena infantil, pero no sé si esté listo para enfrentarlo.

—Lo estas.—afirmó Astrid decididamente— Lo conoces. Puede que en el pasado casi ganase, pero fue porque nos tomó por sorpresa, en lugares diferentes, esta vez es diferente; sabes que está aquí, y puede que no sepamos lo que quiere, pero sabemos que puede volver a atacar, y estaremos listos… Así que sólo queda decidir qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora.

Era increíble el poder que las palabras de Astrid tenían sobre él. Su efecto era casi inmediato, se sentía con más valor y tenacidad.

—Supongo que lo correcto será adelantar la Junta de Jefes—sonrió el muchacho, haciendo que ella le sonriera de vuelta.

...

Se acordó que una parte de los Berserkers -en su mayoría niños, mujeres y heridos- fueran trasladados a Caldera Clay, mientras que los otros se quedarían, dispuestos a restaurar la aldea. Pocas horas después de la llegada de Dagur y Mala, llegaron sus barcos tripulados por sus hombres, quienes se encargaron de transportar a las personas.

Hipo y Astrid apenas bajaron de sus dragones cuando vieron a Patapez salir de la enfermería mirando alrededor con avidez, hasta que los localizó y corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Patapez?—preguntó extrañado— ¿Qué ocu…

—Es Heather—interrumpió impaciente— despertó y dice que necesita hablar contigo.

Hipo no necesitó nada más, junto con Astrid, se dirigieron rápidamente a la "enfermería", dejando a Tormenta y Chimuelo afuera con los demás, dentro de esta encontró fácilmente a la Berserker, semi-acostada en un catre improvisado y cubierta con una manta, su hermano se hallaba a un lado de ella, recibiendo de su mano un vaso de agua ya vacío. Cerca, sentados en una mesa, estaban Patán y los gemelos, luciendo estos últimos aburridos, sólo fue necesaria una mirada interrogativa de Astrid para que Brutilda, alzando los hombros, comentara.

—Estamos esperando la historia de la batalla sangrienta entre Drago y los Berserkers.

Hipo rodó los ojos, más no ahondó en el asunto, dirigiéndose directamente a Heather, ella se veía mucho más limpia que horas atrás, habían vendado su brazo izquierdo y un pasta verdosa cubría las heridas de su rostro.

—Hola—les saludó cuando se ubicaron al otro lado de la cama.

—Hola—correspondió Astrid sonriendo suavemente a su amiga—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco mejor. Todo está un poco más claro.

—Dijeron que querías hablar conmigo—comentó Hipo

—Sí, es sobre el ataque.—informó seriamente mirándolo fijamente para luego comenzar el relato— Ayer, poco después del mediodía, llegó un barco desconocido al puerto, se negaron a identificarse hasta que hablaran con el Jefe, por lo que los guardias llevaron a su líder conmigo, dejando vigilados a los demás tripulantes. El líder se sorprendió de que yo fuera una mujer, mas no preguntó por Dagur, y se presentó como Drago Manodura . Dijo que estaba interesado por hacer una alianza con nuestra isla, habló sobre una terrible guerra en la cual muy pocos sobrevivirían, dijo que sólo aquellos que se aliaran con él podrían ver el resurgir de una nueva era, y que las islas como Berk serían las primeras en caer, todo lo que tenía que hacer para garantizar la supervivencia de mi tribu era entregarle mis dragones. Yo me negué rotundamente, pero a él no pareció importarle, era como si lo esperara completamente. Se fue sonriendo, pareciendo satisfecho, subió a su barco y partió de la isla. Horas después, durante el nattveror, las casas comenzaron a ser bombardeadas con fuego que parecía venir de la nada. Casi no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, envié a cualquiera que no pudiera luchar a las montañas, los dragones que aquí residían volaban por todas partes alterados, y el pueblo parecía el mismo infierno. Todo era un caos—susurró esto último cerrando los ojos por un momento, volviendolos a abrir cuando sintió la mano de Patapez sobre la suya, dándole su apoyo para seguir.— Las cosas empeoraron cuando soldados comenzaron a invadir, pero no nos atacaban a nosotros, trataban de llevarse a los dragones, luchamos contra ellos por lo que parecieron horas, pero aparecían más y más, con cientos de redes y trampas, estaban capturando a todos los que podían. Me di cuenta de que un grupo trataba de meterse a nuestro salón de los tesoros, y fuí por ellos con algunos guerreros y con Cizalladura, logramos detenerlos, pero terminé bastante mal, por los que sin pensarselo dos veces, uno de mis soldados me subió a Cizalladura y le pidió que me pusiera a salvo, a pesar de mis replicas, ella me llevó a las cuevas, de las cuales pocos conocían sus accesos, apenas me dejó y prendió una fogata, salió a buscar ayuda, y yo me desmayé.

—Entonces quería a los dragones—declaró Astrid.

—No sólo eso— Heather dirigió su mirada a Dagur, quien tenía una expresión de angustia— Ellos trataron de entrar a la biblioteca.

—¿La- la biblioteca?—musitó—¿Esa biblioteca?

—Sí, Dagur, esa biblioteca.— ambos hermanos se miraron, compartiendo sus mismas preocupaciones.

—Ehh… disculpen— intervino Patán molestó—¿Alguien más entiende algo de esto? porque yo no… ¿Pueden explicarme de qué biblioteca están hablando? y ya sea de paso ¿Por qué alguien, en nombre de Thor, atacaría una isla solo para entrar a una?

—No es una biblioteca cualquiera, Patajinete— señaló Dagur cruzando los brazos, el vikingo mencionado ni siquiera en inmutó— Es "La biblioteca sagrada". Tiene libros de hace cientos de años, los cuales nuestros antepasados coleccionaron luego de invadir pueblo tras pueblo, en busca del saber, nadie tiene permitido entrar, ni siquiera nosotros.

—¿Por qué Drago querría algo como eso?— preguntó Brutacio sin entender.

—No lo sé—Heather sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.—Pero si se atrevió a atacarnos tan libremente, entonces debe de haber algo muy valioso para él ahí adentro.

* * *

 **Hola! de verdad esto es un milagro! Actualicé en menos de 24 horas! (son las 2:40 am del sabado 5 de enero) Me merezco un premio, no creen?**

 **Me alegro por sus Reviews de apoyo, que aunque son pocos, lograron alegrarme el día.**

 **Respecto al capitulo, como les dije; voy a hacer una mezcla de los trailers y mis ideas, y en mis ideas tenía muy presente que iba a incluir a los personajes de la serie, ademas de que el villano también será Drago.**

 **Como pueden notar, no estoy poniendo mucho a Hipo mayor con sus nietos, eso sólo era una introducción, y recuerden, aunque pasen varios capítulos, en los cuales yo cuente todo a detalle, para Hipo no han pasado más que unos minutos. Es por eso que por el momento sólo lo voy a poner abriendo uno que otro capitulo.**

 **Espero sus opiniones respecto a este capitulo, mañana no podre actualizar, ya que saldré, pero sí avanzare lo más que pueda en el 5to capitulo para tenerlo el lunes o el martes, sino es que antes.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
